


Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 6

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Courting - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213847





	Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 6

Thorin shows you both into the room and Fili’s jaw drops. “Woah! That’s the biggest bed I think I’ve ever seen!” he exclaims. You’re giggling at the enormous tub behind Fili, with benches at either end and the little step stool to get in and out of it. You go over to it and giggle at the size. It’s top comes up to your breasts and you grin. When you turn to look at Thorin and Fili, they’re both watching you with amused looks. You grin and come back over to them. “Shall we begin?” Thorin asks you. You nod.

Thorin takes the towels off the chairs and drapes them across the tub to continue drying. Thorin sits on one chair and has Fili sit on the other you flop onto the footstool. He explains how this will work to you both and lays down some ground rules. He has you pick a ‘safe word’ to use if any of this gets to be too much for you over the next few weeks as the three of you learn how to manage this.

Then Thorin helps you out of your dress and kisses your forehead. He allows Fili to gaze at you and begins to explain about what Dams are taught for their first time as he stands behind you and gently caresses your sides. You share what you are allowed to, and he nods in understanding. “So you see, Fee, why it is _SO_ important you learn all this. The Dams aren’t told what to expect, so it’s up to each Dwarf’s Father or male relative to teach them and not all are taught well.”

Next, Thorin explains the importance of taking things slow with a Dam because of the Dam’s fear of the unknown but also because of the size of their member ‘down there’. “You want to do your best to keep her calm and reassure her that you won’t hurt her. She needs to feel safe and trust you.” Thorin explains that because they are bigger than most Dwarrow, that they have to be extra gentle and be sure to carefully warm the Dam’s body up and prepare it for taking their girth and length each time, otherwise they could tear them bad enough that Oin would have to stitch her wounds, and she would definitely not be happy with him for hurting her like that.

Thorin explains about foreplay and shows Fili a few ways of how to do it. He explains that each Dam’s body will react a little different and how some areas are more sensitive than others. “How are we supposed to know which areas are which, Uncle?” Fili asks. “You just have to explore and find out. Just make sure you always start out with soft caresses, kisses, love nips and sucking. If she wants it harder or more, she will let you know.” Thorin replies.

“How?” Fili asks. “You can tell by the sounds she makes, or she will just tell you.” He explains. “More sensitive areas will make her moan or groan or growl louder, longer and lower. In the case of our One, she gets more vocal.” He says with a grin. You blush furiously and giggle. “Nipples and her pearl are going to be quite sensitive. Some Dams’ pearls are _so_ sensitive that they do not like having them touched or fondled, others can tolerate it to a point, others seem to need it to climax.” Thorin explains. “Your best bet is to start out touching them slow and gentle, she will let you know if she can handle more or not.” He tells his Nephew.

Now, Y/n’s other sensitive areas are at the back of her ear, right here,” Thorin says, caressing it gently and you shiver and giggle, “… and right here at the junction of her neck and shoulder,” Thorin says and kisses it gently, making you moan, “and her lovely pert nipples.” He says while caressing them as he stands behind you and massages your breasts, grasping your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, gently rolling them as he squeezes slightly.

You close your eyes and moan as you lean against his chest. “Pleasuring a female requires a decent imagination and to just go with what you feel. Combine kisses, and soft licks, nips and gentle sucks while you let your hands wander and caress her body, learning it’s curves and pleasures. When you find a spot that she likes being fondled or caressed, spend a little more time there, but don’t overdo it.” He advises. “Too much stimulation in one spot too early will make her not happy.

It’s alright to bring her to the edge of climax and then back off and let her calm. Doing this a few times, allows her to have a stronger climax and she most likely will see stars when you let her finally cum. Just don’t do it too many times in a row or she’ll get mad. Two or three times in a row of building her up, then letting her relax is about the most a female will allow before she screams at you to just let her cum already!” Thorin says with a chuckle as he continues to caress your body.

“Do you have any questions so far?” he asks Fili. Fili shakes his head. “Okay, if you think of any, just stop me and ask them.” Thorin says and Fili nods.

“Now, a female has three openings in her body we can use to give her pleasure and she can use to give us pleasure. One is her mouth. Some Dams can easily take our member completely into their mouths and down into their throats without gagging, others have a more sensitive gag reflex and aren’t able to do it. Y/n, is able to, but you have to let her be the one in control of how deep you go into her.

Em is still getting used to it and if you try to force your way into her throat, she will gag, and it won’t be any fun for either of you.” Thorin explains, “Also, you need to remember she needs to be able to breathe. So be sure to pull out often enough into her mouth so she can take some breaths before she takes you deep again. If you don’t she’ll smack you and push you out far enough so she can breathe. Don’t make a Dam mad at you when you have your dick in her mouth. All she has to do to put you in a world of pain is to bite down.” Thorin explains. Fili cringes and nods. He wonders what it feels like to have his dick in your luscious looking mouth and down your throat and have you sucking him. He hopes he gets to feel it today.

“Now, no matter which entrance you use, it is always polite to ask first before you go pushing in, and when you are close to climaxing, to let her know. Not all Dams will want your seed inside them. Some do not like to swallow it or have it in their mouths if you pleasure her or she pleasures you using her mouth. Some will prefer you to cum on their chest or torso or somewhere else. Others do not mind swallowing your seed. Just make sure you ask before you cum. “Pull out or no?” This one will give you a hard suck if she wants you to cum in her mouth or throat when you ask. If she doesn’t want to have you cum in her mouth for some reason, she’ll shake her head. Right, Love?” he asks and you nod, still enjoying his roaming hands.

“Now, when you are starting out pleasuring a Dam, it’s best to begin with kisses to her lips then work to her face if you wish, then work your way down to her mound, here.” He explains. “Unless you’re going for a quickie, but you’ll still need to warm her up and make sure she’s slick enough to take you without causing pain.” He explains. Fili nods.

“For now, you focus on just going slow, once you get more comfortable and learn her body you can gradually move faster right away. Y/n is pretty good about telling me what she wants. It all just depends on what kind of mood you both are in and what you both want out of the session. Make sure to communicate, _never_ assume! If you aren’t sure, ask. Even if you are sure, you can still ask, some Dams find it erotic and a turn on when you ask them and let them call the shots, others like it when you call the shots, and they are the submissive one. Just make sure to keep communication open. You aren’t a mind reader, neither is she.” Thorin reminds Fili. He nods again.

Thorin sits down on the bench and pulls you to sit on his lap, so each of your legs hangs over his thick thighs. He scoots you down so you’re kind of half laying on him and half leaning against his chest. He opens his legs wide, revealing your mound and petals to Fili. Come closer, Fee, so I can show you this.” He tells his Nephew.

Fili comes over and kneels down. “These are her petals or lips, some call them ‘the main gates’ since they guard her main opening. They are _very_ sensitive but can take a little more abuse than her clit can. Caressing, licking or gently nibbling on them will create pleasure in her body. They protect her entrance to the opening most Dwarrow use to pleasure their Dams. This opening leads directly to their womb and when you cum inside it, it will flood the entrance of her womb with your seed and can, but not always, lead to pregnancy.” He explains.

Fili looks from you to Thorin with wide eyes and nods. When a Dam has never lain with anyone, there will be a thin layer of flesh a little ways inside the opening here and it will have a small hole in it.” He explains, pulling your petals away to show Fili your opening. Since y/n is not a virgin any longer, that flesh is no longer there.” Thorin explains. Fili nods.

“When a Dam is still a virgin, and is taken by a male, that little patch of skin inside her tears when the male’s member enters this opening. It will hurt her a little when it tears and there will be some blood. When that happens, if it is done out of love, and the male Dwarf cares about her, he should still once he is sheathed inside her and let her adjust to the feeling of being stretched and filled full.

Once she is calmed and is ready, then the Dwarf can begin to slowly pull out. Only pull out till the tip of the member is still inside her then slowly start to thrust in and out. Let her canal get used to the feeling of being stretched. She will stretch to accommodate nearly any size member, it just needs to be done slowly.

This is also the canal where she will give birth from.” Thorin explains. It will stretch to allow the passage of the children she bears you.” He explains. Fili looks in awe. “But how?” he asks. “It looks so small in diameter!” he exclaims.

Thorin chuckles. “It just will, Fili. That is how Mahal made Females.” He says. “Now since y/n is no longer a virgin, and has gotten used to being penetrated here, she gives and stretches a little easier than a Dam will who has not been intimate before. When you get to the point where she is wanting you to touch her here, you begin by just gentle caresses, like this. You can use your own creativity, but just remember to be gentle.” Thorin explains as he starts to caress your mound. You moan softly and rest your head on his belly and close your eyes.

“The sides here where her leg joins her torso are also sensitive, as is the inner half of her thighs. Feel free to caress them when you make love and kiss them or nibble or lick them gently.” He explains. “Now, do you see this little thing that looks like a pink pearl?” he asks, indicating your clit. Fili looks and nods. “This is her pearl, or some call the ‘clit’ or the ‘clitoris’ It is _extremely_ sensitive in many Dams, and like I said earlier, some can’t handle having it touched, while others can take some stimulus to it while others _need_ the stimulus to climax.” Thorin explains.

“It’s fairly sensitive with y/n, but if you caress it gently and slowly or suck it gently while making love to her and she will enjoy it as it gives her pleasure. Sometimes if she’s being stubborn and won’t cum for you, then you can give it more stimulation by rubbing your hand back and forth over it gently, but quickly and it’ll usually be enough to send her over the edge and get her to cum.” Thorin explains. Fili nods.

“Now, do you see how wet she is getting from me touching her down here?” Thorin asks. Fili nods. “Her body will naturally make this, but _only_ in this entrance. It helps to keep her passage from getting too much friction on the flesh inside. Take your finger and scoop some up and taste it if you like. It’s sweet like honey.” Thorin tells Fili.

Fili looks surprised and looks up at you. You open your eyes, grin and nod. He hesitantly reaches out and touches your opening and gently scoops some onto his finger. He rubs it between his thumb and finger and is surprised how thick it is. He pops it into his mouth and gets a surprised look on his face. Thorin chuckles. “I like to call it her nectar.” He explains. It is the female’s version of cum. Like when we produce the milky discharge.” Thorin explains. Fili nods.

When you make a female cum or climax, she produces a _lot_ of this, and you will feel it flood the passage when you are inside her either with your fingers or your member.” He explains. Just before and while she cums, her body gets tense and spasms. The muscles that surround her passage will contract around you and produce a milking feeling, coaxing you to release your seed.

Em’s muscles are _extremely_ strong and there are times she comes so hard, I haven’t been able to move or cum because of how hard she grips me.” Thorin explains. Fili’s eyes get huge. “Really?” he asks. You blush and giggle, while Thorin chuckles and nods. “What do you do then?” Fili asks. “You have to just wait and remind her to relax and to let you move so you can cum too. Sometimes a Dam will get so overpowered by the intensity of sensations going through her at that time, that she kind of loses focus and can forget you’re there for a few minutes. You might feel the same. Sometimes you may kind of feel like your whole body is made of lead and you won’t be able to move for a few minutes if the climax is a particularly strong one.” Thorin explains. “Oh!” Fili says, wide eyed.

“See this little patch of skin here between this hole and this one?” Thorin asks indicating the skin between your ass hole and your pussy’s entrance. Fili nods. “It too is sensitive, but can take more pressure and a bit more of a beating. It gets stimulated during sex when your sac bumps against it repeatedly. Or you can rub it with your finger. Some Dams enjoy it while others don’t. They’ll let you know either way.” Thorin says.

“Now, when you want to prepare your female, so you can enter her, this is how you do it.” He says and shows Fili how to touch you to get your nectar flowing, and then he explains about stretching your opening. “You begin with one finger. Slowly press it into her. It works best if you’re kissing or touching her in other places to distract her mind, so it helps her stay relaxed. Especially if it is her first time being penetrated.” Thorin explains. “You can use the finger to caress the edge of the opening and feel around the inside of her cavern as far as you can reach. Because her cavern can stretch big enough to accommodate a newborn Pebble passing through it, the flesh inside will have different textures in different areas.” Thorin tells Fili.

“There are certain places in this cavern that have spots that if you can find them, and caress them just right, it will send her into ecstasy, and she will sing your praises. “Thorin says with a smirk. He searches for one to show Fili. You’re softly moaning while he fingers you explaining all this to Fili, when he finds one of these spots, your body jolts in his arm and you cry out. “OOohhhh, Yesss! Right there Thorin!!!” and let out a toe-curling moan. Fili is giggling and Thorin smirks. He goes back to gently fingering you. “When you find those spots, start out gently caressing them, gradually add pressure if she allows it, but do not over stimulate it right away unless you want her to cum fast. Your best bet is to caress it for a few minutes then move on. There are several spots like this inside her tunnel.

“Now if it was the Dam’s first time you can slowly thrust one finger in and out like this to get her used to the feeling.” Thorin instructs.

“When you feel the skin around the opening relaxing, you can gradually start to work in another finger.” He explains. “Once you can get two fingers into her, continue to caress her walls and explore, you can thrust them in and out slowly too, but the important thing is to scissor them like this…” he explains and shows Fili. Which makes you moan. Fili smirks and Thorin shows Fili with his other hand how to move his fingers to scissor them inside you. “Oh, okay!” Fili says with a grin.

“Then, once you feel the skin relaxing, you can add another finger, like this.” He says, showing Fili. And slowly works another finger into you. “Once you have three fingers in, you can open them like this,” Thorin says, and shows Fili the motion with his other hand, “and begin to turn your hand like this.” He says and turns his hand from left to right back and forth. “It massages the opening, coaxing it to stretch more. You do this and ever so slowly add pressure pushing in. Once you feel it begin to relax and stretch, you can gently thrust in and out a few times with the three fingers and then slip a fourth in, like this.” He explains and shows Fili how to do it. Fili watches in fascination how you stretch and accommodate Thorin’s thick fingers.

“Continue to turn your hand from side to side with slight pressure on it until you feel the opening relax again and stretch. You can now either have fun exploring her tunnel and give her pleasures till she cums this way, or you can try continuing to stretch her even more.” He explains. “Some Dams like this, others don’t. Don’t be afraid to ask them questions, to encourage them to keep communication open.

Now, if she’s nice and stretched with four fingers in her, you can cup your hand like this, and slip your thumb underneath. Then turn your whole fist side to side continuing to use gentle constant pressure on the opening. And she’ll gradually stretch and let your whole fist inside.” He explains. Fili watches with wide eyes as Thorin’s fist gradually works it’s way into your opening. You moan and are panting. Your arms reach up around Thorin’s bicep and hold him there. “You’re going great, Love.” He purrs and kisses you softly on the neck, just below your ear.

Fili’s fascinated by the sight of you gradually taking his Uncle’s fist into you. You jump a little when the skin relaxes and Thorin’s fist slips in. You let out a tantalizing moan and Thorin’s hand stills to let you get used to the feeling. “See?” he asks. Fili grins and nods. “Then what?” he asks. “Well, it’s up to you. You can open your fist now that it’s inside her and explore, feeling the different textures, find out how deep her tunnel is, and find her hidden pleasure spots. Some are near the entrance, others are quite deep and tucked behind the opening of her womb. You’ll be able to feel that opening as well. It feels like it’s the shape of a tiny doughnut with a small opening at the center that is closed tight.” Thorin explains.

“Or you can slowly start to thrust your fist up and down inside her. The more you do this, the wetter she gets. If you get her wet enough, your fist will easily slip in and out of her opening with little resistance.” Thorin explains as he gently pulls his fist from your opening then gently pushes it back inside and deep into you.

You let out another low moan, “Mmmmmm.” Thorin smirks. “You like being filled full don’t you, my Love.” Thorin Purrs. You just nod and enjoy the feeling of his fist slipping in and out of you.

“When you can do this easily enough, you know she is well prepared for your member.” He explains. “She will still feel incredibly tight, though, when you enter her. She nearly made me cum right away before I could get all the way sheathed the first time we made love.” Thorin explains. “It takes time to learn to control that, Fee, so don’t be embarrassed if it happens. It’s normal for Dwarrow who are new to this. You just wait to come down off of cloud nine, and continue to enter her and give her pleasures.” He explains.

“Sometimes she will come before you do, and that is fine. If you continue thrusting or pleasuring her, she may come again. Sometimes you’ll come before she will. And that too is fine, but just try to remember to pleasure her to completion. Even if you have to reach around or down and rub her pearl to do it. By that time she won’t really care much how you do it, she’ll just want to cum however you can get her to. Sometimes you both will come at the same time. It is mind blowing when it happens, and feels amazing.” He tells Fili.

“You may feel like jelly once you cum, and it is important to be mindful of the position you are taking her in when it happens. If you are standing, your legs may give out and you both could get hurt if that happens and you collapse with her wrapped around you. If you have her legs up over the tops of your shoulders, and you collapse on top of her, it could hurt the backs of her legs by over stretching them. If she is on her hands and knees, and you collapse on top of her, she may not have the strength to support your weight and might collapse too. Just be mindful of it and try to move so you both won’t get hurt.” He explains.

Fili’s eyes get wide and he nods. “Now, once you both have cum and have regained the ability to think clearly and move, if you both want to and are able, you can continue to be intimate and try different positions. Some change positions while they are in the middle of being intimate. It’s up to the two of you how often and when. Just be mindful of how near climax you both are and how many times you’ve kept her from cumming so she doesn’t get upset.

Once you both are done, you need to take care of her needs. Oin refers to it as ‘aftercare’. Some Dams just want to be held and praised at how well they took you or how well they made you feel. Others will just want to be left to lie there. But you should _always_ clean her up when you are done.

To do so, all you have to do is get up, go and get a wet cloth, it’s best if you can use warm water, or room temp water, but if no water is available, at least use a clean cloth to wipe her up since the cum you put into her and what she makes will drip or run out of her opening either when she moves, sits up, or stands. It can get messy, and sometimes gets on the inner thighs as well; and your front will often be covered in it. Just clean her up first and then yourself unless you’re dripping all over, then wipe yourself first, so you don’t drip all over and make a mess.” Thorin explains. You can never go wrong throwing kisses into this mix during lovemaking and aftercare whenever you like. It makes intimacy even more pleasurable.” Thorin explains.

“Any questions?” he asks. Fili sighs, “There’s sure a lot to remember, Uncle. How do you remember all of that?” he asks. Thorin chuckles. “It takes time and practice. Just be thoughtful and creative, Fili. If it feels good, and seems like what you’re doing is pleasing her, then it’s usually okay. If it seems like it’s hurting her, ask. Sometimes it seems like she’s hurting and it’s actually pleasing her. It never hurts to ask.” Thorin reassures him.

Fili nods. “Now, those are the two main openings that Dwarrow use to pleasure their Females and themselves. But some enjoy using this opening as well.” Thorin explains, moving his cum slicked hand to your asshole. He gently massages it and you let out a tantalizing, low moan.

Fili smiles. “The important thing to remember about this opening and tunnel, Fee, is that it _does_ _not_ make it’s own lubrication. If you try to take her in this opening without using some kind of lube, you _will_ hurt her. You can use her cum to slick the outside of the opening and your member, but you’ll need lube to squirt into the opening once you have her stretched enough. Otherwise, you will need to cum right away to use it to lube the passage. It should feel nice and slick if it’s lubed enough, if you start to feel it dragging, then you need to pause, pull out and add more lube, then enter her again. The thrusting motion will spread it around, and you’ll find you can go deeper into this passage than you can her other ones. Coming in this entrance will _never_ result in a pregnancy because it has no path to her womb.” Thorin explains.

Fili’s eyes look from you to Thorin and he nods. “Is that the entrance you will use, Uncle, when we both share her at the same time?” he asks. Thorin nods. “Yes. This is the one I will use most of the time. Once you get used to being intimate with y/n, then you can try taking her in this opening later on, perhaps this evening if things go well; but I’d rather you wait on using this one on your own with her for a while, ‘till you get more comfortable and learn her body’s language first. If I’m with and you want to try, let me know, so I can be there to help if you have questions or need something.” Thorin states. “Okay.” Fili replies. “How do you stretch her though and get her ready to take you in that opening?” he asks. “Pretty much the same way I do with her main opening. I just have to do it a little slower and make sure it’s well lubricated, so I don’t hurt her.” Thorin explains.

When you use your fingers to pleasure a woman and stretch her, you _ALWAYS_ want to make sure there are no sharp edges or hangnails on your fingernails. If there are, cut them off or file them down, because they can cause small tears in the soft lining of her walls and opening which could easily get infected. And when you _DO_ end up taking her in this opening, you _MUST_ thoroughly clean your member and the skin around your base with soap and water before you take her in her mouth or her main opening again. If you don’t she could get a _VERY_ bad infection that could make her unable to ever bear pebbles according to what Oin has told me.” Thorin emphasizes.

Fili nods. “Okay.” He says while he watches as Thorin slowly works his fingers into your ass.

“Now, one week each month that a Dam is not pregnant, she will bleed. You are _NEVER_ to take her and be intimate in her main gate during that time. It can cause very painful infections and all kinds of problems for her. She most likely won’t be in the mood for intimacy during that week anyway, but just so you know. _DO_ _NOT_ take her in that hole, during that time!” Thorin stresses.

You’re moaning and murmuring encouragement telling them both how good it feels. Soon Thorin has all four fingers into you. And is gently thrusting. “Fili, see that bottle over there on the nightstand? Grab it and bring it here.” He tells Fili.

Fili grabs it and hands it to Thorin then kneels down again to watch. Thorin opens the lid and dribbles some lube onto your skin between your pussy and your ass hole. “This is easier to do if she is laying down, but you’ll get the idea.” He explains to Fili as he works the lube into your rear. You moan feeling the glide return and Thorin continues to pleasure you.

After a bit, Thorin explains, “Whenever you need to pull out of this opening, be it your fingers or your member, you need to do so _slowly_. If you pull out too fast, it will hurt her, and she will clench down and then it will hurt you both. If you feel her clenching, remind her to relax and let you pull out, once she relaxes, continue to _slowly_ pull out. If it’s your member, the head often catches right at the entrance. The opening has a very strong muscle that makes it stay closed and you just have to work yourself past that ring of muscle, and then you’ll either slip in or out depending on which way you’re trying to go.” Thorin explains.

Once he pulls his fingers all the way out, Fili sees your opening stay wide open for a moment then slowly begin to close. There are different toys some Dwarrow use to pleasure their Ones. There is one for this opening that plugs it so if you fill her tunnel with cum and then put the toy into her opening, this ring of muscle will hold it in place once it closes and all you will see is the handle stick out. It lets her keep your cum inside her all day if she wishes. And seems to give her pleasure as she walks and moves about.” Thorin explains and you giggle and blush beet red.

Fili laughs. And nods. “Here, Fee, feel how tight it is now that it’s closed all the way.” Thorin says. Fee looks at you and you nod. He gently touches your tight hole and gently presses and is surprised how much it refuses to give. “Feel how tight it is?” Thorin asks. Fili nods. “That’s why it takes a little longer for this hole to be stretched. You have to coax that to relax enough to even get one finger in. Then continue to coax it to get the second. Once you have two in, it seems to be more willing to relax and stretch.” He explains.

Fili nods and sits back on his haunches. “Now, Sweetheart,” Thorin says, letting you sit up and shift back against him. “… how about you climb up on the bed and I show Fee how to pleasure you with the mouth and tongue.” He suggests. you giggle and your face is still pink as you climb off and up onto the bed. You lay so your crotch is at the edge of the bed above the footstool and your legs hang off the edge of the bed. You pull the huge pillow over and lie back against it.

Thorin explains what to do and how it’s done. Then asks Fili if he wants to give it a try. He looks nervous but nods. “Kneel down there on the footstool and you can either let her legs just hang off the edge or you can hook them over your shoulders.” He explains.

Fili kneels and gently takes your legs and drapes them over his shoulders, figuring it would be a little more comfortable for you. He can smell the musky scent of you, and it sends his senses reeling. He asks if it’s okay if he gives it a try and you nod. Hesitantly he places soft kisses to your mound and explores what pleases you first with kisses and then soft licks, tasting the saltiness of your soft skin. He smells the faint scent of lavender and mint as well from your soap.

You moan softly and encourage him. “Ooohhh, that feels wonderful!” “Oooh, yes, right there, Fee! Just like that!” Thorin smirks at the sounds his Nephew is getting you to make. They sound similar to what he was able to make you produce. Thorin goes and sits on one of the chairs and lets Fili just enjoy learning to explore and please you.

Both Dwarves are getting hard from your sounds and you continue to encourage Fili. He gently laps at your entrance enjoying the taste of your sweet nectar. “Ooooh, Honey, you taste sooo good!” he purrs, making you grin. After a little bit, you feel like you need more. “Ooohhh, please Fee,… I need more!” you tell them.

Fili looks over to Thorin and Thorin comes over and explains what to do with his fingers. Fili starts to use his fingers to toy with your entrance and he gently licks around your clit and you cry out, “Ooohhh, Yess, ohhhhhhh Feeee!” and he grins. Thorin reminds him to not be in a hurry. “You have all day to enjoy this. Just take your time.” He says, then goes to sit back down and watch.

Fili nods and goes back to exploring your tunnel with his fingers while he learns to worship your sensitive skin. He licks and gently nibbles at your soft flesh and your petals, earning moans and tantalizing groans and praise from you.

His thick finger roams your walls near the entrance of your tunnel, and he feels the different textures. Some wavy and others smooth. He stumbles on a patch of smooth tissue and you jump and cry out, “Ohhhhh, yes, Fili! Right there! Ohhh please!” and he grins and goes back to it and gently rubs the patch, and your body jolts again. “Ohhhhh, rub a little harder!” you moan. He does and you groan, “OOoohhhh, yesssss! Just like that!” and he’s beaming. He continues to rub slowly back and forth, then up and down, then moves away from it to see what you do. “Ooohhh, noooo! Don’t stop!” you whimper. Fili looks back at Thorin with a questioning look.

Thorin chuckles. “It’s okay, Fee, see if you can find another of those spots, she’s fine.” He assures Fili. Fili nods and goes back to pleasuring you. He slowly slips another finger into your opening, feeling you stretch. You moan and he continues to explore and has you writhing under his touch. Finding more of your nerve bundles that get you begging for more. Thorin’s amused and shows Fili how to hold your belly so you don’t squirm as much and you growl, making them both laugh.

After a thorough length of time exploring you with his fingers and mouth, Fili has all four of his fingers into you, his lips on your petals suckling them, and is slowly thrusting those thick fingers in and out of your pussy. You’re a moaning mess.

Several times he brought you close and Thorin could tell by the sounds you were making and urged Fili to move away from that spot and search for others, or telling him to slow way down, letting your climax fade. He explained to Fili, that when you are sounding like that it means you are close to climaxing. Fili nods and grins, realizing his Uncle is doing this on purpose.

Finally, you can’t stand it any longer and Fili finds another spot, switches to gently suckling your clit, and starts to rub the spot when he feels your body jolt, having learned it was a sign of him finding one of your ‘pleasure buttons’ as he liked to think of them. He works the spot, making you moan and praise him and beg for release. “Ohhhh, Pleasseeee! Please, let me cum!!!!” Fili looks up at Thorin and he nods and Fili works the spot a little faster. Suddenly you cry out, “Ohhhh, Yesss, Yesss Fili, OOOhhhhh I’m gomma cum! Don’t stop!!!” you exclaim, and are panting heavily as your muscles clench firmly around Fili’s fingers so tight that he can hardly move them.

His eyes open wide as he feels how tight you grip and can feel the gush of your cum being released, then the spasming, milking feeling Thorin described, as your orgasm hits and slowly fades. Thorin chuckles at the surprised look on Fili’s face. “Keep your fingers moving, Fee, if you want to see how many times you can make her cum.” He whispers to his Nephew with a smirk. Fili grins and continues to caress your button back and forth, up and down, and diagonally. He varied the pressure and speed to see what you’d do, and how you’d react.

You moan, start squirming, and pant. “Ooooohhhh, please!” you beg and they both smirk. You feel a tightening in your gut again and groan long and low, knowing what that sound does to Thorin. You hear him rumble back and you grin as you pant. Fili groans hearing your low groan and his thumb comes up to gently rub your clit as he starts to pepper your thigh by his head with soft kisses. His mustache braids and beads grazing your skin causing three different sensations all at the same time. “OOOohhhh, Filiiiiiiii!” you moan. “Ooohhh, Mahal! What are you doing? OH, that feels amazing!” you moan trying to look at him. He grins and picks up the pace, with his fingers, then starts to do short little thrusts of his hand when he grazes your button as his fingers move up and down. That was all it took to send you over the edge, and you cry out, “Ooooohhhh, Mahal, Filiiiiiiii! OOOhhh Yesssss! Unnngghhhhh!” as you came hard again, seeing stars.

Fili gets a HUGE grin on his face as you cum hard around his fingers and squeeze so hard he can’t move his fingers at all. “Em…Hun, relax a little.” He coos, and rubs your belly gently. “Let me move them.” He purrs. You groan and hold them tight, not wanting another climax yet. “Unnngghhh, give me a moment to come down then.” You get out. “Okay, Love.” He tells you and you release his fingers.

He looks up at Thorin and sees his Uncle smiling. “Good job, Fee.” He tells his Nephew. “Now, slowly pull your fingers out and let’s let her rest for a few minutes. Wash your fingers off unless you want to lick them clean, then get her a cup of some water. Her cup is in her pack over there.” Thorin instructs. Fili walks over to the pack licking his fingers, enjoying the taste of you on them.

“You alright, Sweetheart?” he asks. You nod and still are floating on cloud nine. Thorin chuckles. “Here, Em. Let’s get you sitting up and you can have a drink.” He murmurs and climbs up on the bed to help you sit up. He chuckles as you’re still dead weight. “You feel like lead?” he asks. “Mmmhhhmmmm.” You mumble.

Fili grins. “Good, then that means Fili did what he was supposed to.” Thorin tells you both. He holds you until you come back down and can move. They both caress your sweaty face and once your breaths even out, Fili helps you drink some water. Then he gets the washcloth damp with cool water and wipes your sweaty face and neck gently. “Thank you, Fee.” You say quietly. He grins and nods.

While they wait for you to calm. Thorin explains to Fili about different thrusts and rhythms that can be used to give you pleasures. He tells Fili that taking you in different positions will produce different sensations because of the angle his member enters you and the different surfaces of your tunnel it stimulates more.

The two of you talk with him about the different positions you’ve tried and how they made each of you feel. Thorin explains how the two of you stumbled on the rocking position and how it was a nice way to stay connected, especially after a hard orgasm like he just gave you. “Sometimes it takes quite a while to recover from those and this is a nice way for whoever recovers first to stay connected to you while they wait for the other partner to come back down off of cloud nine.” Thorin says. “It’s just a slight thrust barely noticeable, but it is enough to keep you hard and stimulated so you don’t go soft.” He explains. Fili nods.

They spend some time answering his different questions. When you are ready, Thorin asks if he wants to try to enter you and see if he can pleasure you that way. Fili looks bashfully at you and you grin and nod. He nods and Thorin tells him to start out with you on your back and him hovering over you. Fili is confused by what Thorin means, and gives him a questioning look.

Thorin pulls the pillow off to the side and has you lie down on the bed then he moves between your legs and leans over you with his hands on either side of your torso. “Oh! Okay!” Fili exclaims. He shimmies out of his clothes and you watch, studying his body. He’s leaner than Thorin is and shorter, but when he lowers his pants… Oh Mahal! He was just as hung as Thorin was. He climbs up onto the bed and Thorin shifts off to the side and hops down. He strips out of his clothing as well and then climbs back up and sits off to the side.

“Just take your time, Fee. There’s no hurry. Make sure you slick your member by rubbing it against her opening. It helps you get slick and encourages her body to make more cum to coat her tunnel.” He explains. Fili moves between your legs and gently kisses his way from your knee, up your inner thigh to your mound. He nuzzles your dark, downy soft hair there, breathing in your scent, and then goes and kisses your other leg from knee to your mound.

You close your eyes and moan softly. “Mmmmm, that feels nice, Fee.” You murmur. He grins and gently licks your opening, toying with your clit a little with the tip of his tongue. “You ready, Sweetheart?” he asks. You nod. “Okay, we’ll take it slow.” He tells you.

Fili lowers his pelvis against yours and slowly grinds against your opening, slicking his stiff member with your juices. He groans and leans down intending to rest his head against you, and grins, realizing your breasts were at the perfect height to suck. “May I pleasure you with your beautiful breasts too?” he asks. You glance down to Thorin with a questioning look and he smiles and nods. You see he’s stroking himself as he observes. Making sure Fili doesn’t hurt you.

You look up to Fili’s eager face and you nod. He grins and traces the outline of one breast with his tongue, leaving little wet paths as he circles closer to your pert little nipple. You moan feeling him hard against your opening. “Ooooohhhh, Filiiiii,” you moan, “Oooohhh, please….” You groan. He grins, feeling you get even more wet. He whispers. “Be patient, Love.” You nod and try to focus on his tongue. He takes your pert little nipple into his hot, soft mouth and slowly starts to press into your hot, tight, drenched tunnel.

You both groan at the sensation. He starts to suck, his tongue toying with the little bud, as he delves deeper into you. He groans at how tight you are and before he even realizes it, he’s cumming. He lets out a loud groan of your name and ‘so tight’. And feels himself explode. You groan and reach down and caress his head that quickly drops to your breasts as his body shakes from the overwhelming sensations coursing through him. You’re gently nestling your fingers into his hair and gently massaging it while he rests his head between your breasts and tries to catch his breath.

Thorin chuckles and looks at you with a grin. You smirk and continue to caress Fili’s head. Once he finally was able to regain his senses, he sighs, disappointed he came so soon. “It’s alright, Fee.” You encourage. “Come deeper.” You tell him and try to get his mind on track again. You drag your nails down the back of his head slowly and then around following the base of his skull to his ears and then along his jaw, through his beard till you reach his chin. “Come on, you can do this.” You encourage and gently squeeze his softening member with your muscles ‘down there’.

Fili’s eyes open wide when he feels you give him a gentle squeeze ‘down there’ and you drag your nails along his head like you do. He groans and starts to harden immediately. “How’d you do that?” he asks.

You giggle. “I have my ways.” You say with a grin and give him another encouraging squeeze again. He groans again. “You can enter me a little faster, Fee, if it would help. I’m not made of glass. Just be careful.” You tell him. He nods and presses in a bit faster and groans again. “Oh, Sweet Mahal! You’re _SO_ tight!” he exclaims.

You and Thorin both chuckle. “So I’ve been told.” You say with a grin. Once Fili’s fully sheathed. He stills and sighs. Enjoying the feeling of your warmth around his member. You give him a minute to enjoy it, then start to swivel your hips just a little in a figure-8 motion and his eyes open wide then roll back into his head. “Oooohhh, woooowwww!” he exclaims “Uuunnngghhhh.”

Thorin chuckles. “Come on Fee, you’re supposed to be the one getting her to make those sounds.’ He teases.


End file.
